Luz da lua
by inukoroandkahchan
Summary: kagome estava voltando para sua era depois de uma cansativa viagem com seus amigos a procura dos Shikon no Kakera, mas ela é atacada por um yokai, mas é salva por uma pessoa inesperada e acabam caindo no poço... *-* horrivel mas não sei fazer melhor - sesshy Kah on!
1. Chapter 1

**OIII! primeira fic - uhuuu!**

**espero que gostem e q não me matem por juntar a kah e o sesshy! U_U juro fazer uma inu/kah!*-***

**boa leitura!**

**ja ne!**

Kagome estava andando enraivecida pela última briga com aquele maldito hanyou. pisava duro e sentia sua garganta doer de tanto gritar Osuwari para Inuyasha. Finalmente chegou a clareira onde o tão conhecido poço estava.

Estava no meio do caminho quando ouviu um rugido de youkai vindo da floresta. virou assustada, procurando seu arco e flecha, mas havia deixado na casa da Kaede. do meio das árvores saiu um imenso youkai urso. Ela gritou e correu desesperada para o poço, mas o monstro foi mais rápido e derrubou-a.

- Você não vai a lugar nenhum! Vou te devorar, humana fraca!

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh - Gritou ela, apavorada.

Foi então que uma figura branca apareceu apareceu em sua frente, jogando o youkai para longe. ainda de costas, ele esticou o braço e direcionou suas garras para o youkai, sem vociferar uma única palavra. O youkai urso correu em direção a menina, mas o homem não deixou, e o monstro acabou empurrando-o dentro do poço, junto com Kagome.

Ela grita histérica, enquanto abraça o homem com medo, quando seus corpos finalmente atingiram o chão, Kagome se permitiu respirar aliviada por estar de volta a sua era. Olha para trás para agradecer seu salvador, mas arregalou os olhos ao perceber quem era.

- Se-Sesshoumaru?!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000 enquanto isso 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha's view

-KAGOOOMEEE - diz correndo até o poço.

havia ouvido o grito da menina e sentido o cheiro de um youkai. Ficou surpreso ao ver um youkai urso comendo a bolsa da menina.

- Kuso! - disse ele, matando-o com suas garras.

Olhou para o poço, a procura da menina. prestou mais atenção nos cheiros e reconheceu o de seu meio-irmão. Como o irmão poderia ter entrado no poço e passado para a era da Kagome? rosnou, raivoso, ao pensar que o maldito de seu irmão estava sozinho com a garota que ele amava, e ficou extremamente nervoso ao penar que ele havia sido tão idiota para deixá-la ir sozinha ao poço. Não devia ter sido tão duro com ela, nem ter ficado tão enciumado quando aquele lobo tentou torná-la sua mulher. Ela sempre dissera que não gostava do Kouga daquela maneira, mas mesmo assim era tão difícil ve-los juntos...

Mas agora ela estava em perigo. Sesshoumaru não perdoaria a garota se ela falasse algo que não devia, e Kagome não teria como se defender. Era por isso que ele tinha que correr o mais rápido possível até sua era e ajudá-la.

- Inuyashaaa! - gritou o kitsune correndo em sua direção.

- O que foi, Shippou? - disse, ainda rosnando

- Onde está Kagome-chan? ela voltou pra casa dela?

- Sim, pirralho, mas EU VOU PROTEGÊ-LA! - gritou, correndo e pulando no poço.

Shippou revirou os olhos.

- Baka...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

**ohayo minna!**

**como vcs estão?**

**Sei que demorei, mas não me matem!**

**~invocando kekai~**

**ai vai mais um capitulo de luz da lua! espero que gostem**

**Ja ne!**

_**Chapter 3 - Quando poços unem pessoas**_

Olhei para aquela humana na minha frente. Vadia, como ousa me puxar para essa droga de poço? Olhei-a, e esta me olhava assustada, atônita, com medo. Hum, pelo menos ela não era assim tão feia, na verdade ela é até...

Espera? Como assim? Eu estou pensando essas coisas sobre uma humana! Deixei escapar um leve rosnado, que a fez se encolher um pouco, e imediatamente me arrependi.

Estou tendo compaixão por esta garota? Isso é um absurdo! Devia mata-la?

...

Ia ser divertido ver a cara daquele hanyou ao ve-la morta.

Mas algo me impede. Talvez pudesse descobri o porque de meu maldito meio irmão gostar dela. A garota podia ser ao mínimo interessante.

- O que você quer comigo? – Como sua voz é inocente, mesmo que tremida pelo medo... lembra-me de Rim. Kuso, como posso matar alguém que me lembra uma pessoa que carrega meu afeto? Ótimo, agora não posso mata-la.

Então notei que o cheiro do lugar onde estávamos era diferente; não estávamos mais no mesmo ambiente. Pra onde esta mulher me trouce?

- Onde estamos? – perguntei, seco.

Ela piscou, confusa.

- Na minha era

- Explique.

- Eu vim do futuro – disse, levantando-se – 500 anos a frente da sua. Estamos aqui por que este poço é diferente dos outros. Ele une os dois mundos.

- Então foi este poço que colocou você e o Inuyasha juntos?

- Sim, assim como ele nos juntou?

Tremi, inconformado, outro rosnado subindo minha garganta. Quem esta humana, esta vadia acha que é para falar tal coisas para este Sesshoumaru? Para se comportar de tal maneira? Para chamar tanto minha atenção? Para ser tão linda?

Espere. O que?

Livrei minha mente de tais pensamentos, e usando minha velocidade e força Youkai, a peguei no colo, deixando-a totalmente corada e acanhada. Onde encostava em sua pele, sentia meus dedos formigarem, ansiando por mais deste suave toque.

Rosnei novamente, e pulei para fora do poço, a menina segurando um grito de medo.

Está na hora de conhecer este mundo.

**00000000000000000000oooooooooooo00000000000000**

_ta ai gente! espero que tenham gostado!_

_no proximo capitulo teremos a aproximação de sesshy e kah, e a incorfomação de nosso querido hanyou..._

_surpresas e mais surpresas!_

_agora vamos as reviews!_

**_Guest - claro que vou! vou fazer o maximo de fics e capitulos que eu conseguir * palavra de otaku!_**

_**Jheni Kuchiki - obg *-*eu tbm acho - amo sesshy e kah S2 hahahah eu sou mt boba, cara!**_

_**bjs gente e MANDEM REVIEWS, PQ EU GOSTO!**_


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

**Ohayo minna!**

**obg por lerem a fic! este capitulo vai ser maior e mais romantico, porem vai nter o nome esquisito, pois não temos criatividade. se alguem tiver um nome para o próximo, mandem pra mim *-***

**ah, e eu coloquei uns comentarios no meio u_u**

**espero que gostem**

**ja ne!**

**Chapter 3 - O Primeiro Sorvete**

**sesshy's POV**

deixei-a a alguns metros de uma grande construção, branca, que lembrava vagamente as habitações feudais, e deduzi que era sua casa. Lentamente, retirei minhas mãos de suas pernas, depositando-a cuidadosamente no chão, mas sem tirar o braço envolto em sua cintura. Durante todo o movimento, mantive meu olhar preso ao dela, deixando-a rubra, o que a deixou muito mais bonita **(aaaaawn sesshy safadão!)**

Kuso, de novo pensando nessa garota!

Libertei-a de meu abraço, e ela logo virou as costas, correndo e entrando em sua casa. Caminhei, lentamente, fazendo o mesmo percurso que ela, apenas para observa-la subindo uma escada e desaparecendo de meu campo de visão.

Sentei-me no chão, a coluna apoiada na parede, e fechei os olhos. Voltei a abri-los apenas quando senti um novo cheiro, perigosamente perto. deparei-me com uma criança que me encarava curiosa, seu nariz quase encostando ao meu.

- Você parece o menino-cachorro - disse o menino - Você vai brincar comigo? Vamos, brinca comigo, Vem, vem brincar! Brincar, eu começo! - ele se afastou alguns passos, levantando o braço, e o abaixava conforme gritava-GARRAS RETALHADORAS DE ALMAS! **(GAROTINHO RETARDADO!)**

Levantei-me de um pulo, sacando a bakusaiga, preparado para me defender. Fui em sua direção, e em breve momento senti a lâmina encostando em seu pequeno braço alvo, mas algo impediu meu golpe, empurrando minha mão e ensurdecendo-me com seu grito feminino. Agarrei em sua fina cintura, enquanto sua pequena forma, jogou-se em mim.

- PARAAAA! - gritou a garota que me trouxe a este mundo - Ele é meu irmão, Sesshoumaru! Não mata ele seu retardado!

Olhei para ela, meu olhar fumegando, meu braço fumegando para descer a mão na cara dela **(OLHA A LEI MARIA DA PENHA, EM SESSHY?!)** Mas de novo fui impedido, desta vez por algo interior, meu lado youkai rugiu apenas por pensar em machuca-la. Kuso!

Virei-me, pisando duro, e sai da casa, deixando-a para trás, dirigindo-me ao poço. Não aguentaria nem mais um segundo perto desta humana sem perder o controle.

- Espera! - ouvi a menina dizer, segurando meu braço e fazendo-me virar - E-eu não quis dizer isso. foi sem querer, eu fiquei desesperada quando você tentou matar o Souta, e eu não pensei e... - soltou um suspiro, como se tomasse folego para continuar falando, encorajando-se - Me desculpe Sesshoumaru. Eu não quis dizer aquilo.

sorri, internamente. Ela se importa com o que este Sessehoumaru pensa, ela ficou preocupada. Senti-me aliviado e relutantemente feliz, mas desta vez nem tive tempo para recriminar estes sentimentos, já que ela logo estava me puxando para uma enorme escadaria, sorrindo, agarrada em meu braço.

- Vamos, eu vou te levar para um lugar muuuuito legal, você vai adorar - franzi as sobrancelhas, estranhando a súbita animação da garota. Como era possivel ela ficar subitamente animada logo após uma discussão. mesmo assim, dei de ombros e continuei seguindo-a, e novamente a peguei no colo para podermos descer mais rápido, e ela foi me guiando até o dito lugar. continuamos quietos por todo o caminho, mas percebi que a todo momento ela abria a boca, como se fosse começar a falar, mais logo após desistia de quebrar o silencio, e continuava quieta. deixei um leve sorriso escapar por meus lábios, mas ele foi notado por ela, que sorriu de volta.

Não demorou muito para chegarmos. Era um lugar pequeno, com mesas e cadeiras coloridas dispostas do lado de fora, em frente a um quiosque nas cores azul e branco, com alguns atendentes com uniformes ainda mais coloridos, com várias crianças saindo de lá, com os rostos sorridentes e doces na mão.

- Vem, Sesshoumaru, vamos tomar um sorvete!

- Sor...vete? - perguntei, devolvendo-a ao chão - O que é isso?

a jovem logo estava saltitando alegremente até o quiosque, e falando algo ainda mas animada para um dos homens de uniforme. Após isso, ela puxou alguns papéis do bolso e deu ao homem, e este lhe entregou duas coisas, com um tipo de creme congelado por cima de um biscoito em forma de cone.

- Toma - disse, estendendo-me um deles, e dando uma longa lambida no seu, logo após fechando os olhos, como se estivesse realmente adorando aquilo.

- O que eu faço?

Ela soltou uma gostosa risada.

- Você passa a linga, ou se preferir, você morde. É só comer!

Relutante, fiz o que ela pediu. Me surpreendi com o gosto do creme gelado, era estranhamente bom. Mas o que era realmente bom era a face de satisfação da jovem, que estava radiante.

há algum tempo, percebi os olhares que as pessoas me lançavam. Algumas crianças sorriam, outras ficavam assustadas. Alguns achavam estranho, e algumas humanas olhavam-me maliciosamente. Ignorei todas os olhares, meu foco completamente no doce em minha mão e na menina a minha frente. ela me chamou para caminhar com ela, e nós dois caminhamos, e ela me explicou tudo que eu perguntei. Disse-me coisas sobre as tais cidades, os prédios, coisas muito esquisitas, que ela me disse ser carros, meios de transportes modernos. Explicou-me também como a moda e o estilo de governo japonês havia mudado, e depois, quando perguntei, disse que não sabia para onde haviam ido os youkais na sua era.

continuamos a caminhar, conversando, até mesmo permiti a mim mesmo a dar alguns sorrisos. Ela parou em várias lojas, animada, e sempre sorridente.

Ficamos horas conversando, até que ela disse que estava muito tarde e que logo o sol iria se por. Pediu para que voltássemos para sua casa, e eu a peguei no colo para ir mais rápido, mas tinha outros planos para o fim da tarde. Segui o cheiro de sal e do barulho das ondas, e comecei a pular pelos telhados até a praia mais próxima.

Ao perceber que não estávamos no percurso certo, ela reclamou:

- Ei, Sesshoumaru, onde estamos indo?

- Espere e verá.

- Mas eu...

- Espere. E. Verá. - disse, pausadamente. por mais que minhas feições estivessem sérias, minha voz demostrava a brincadeira.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 algum tempo depois 000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- Kami-sama! eu não acredito, Sesshoumaru! faz tanto tempo que eu não venho a uma praia!

Fiquei olhando-a correr pela areia, seu sorriso ocupando quase todo o rosto, seu rosto iluminado pelo alaranjado do fim da tarde.

- É lindo... - disse, enquanto se sentava na areia, a beira da água, perto o suficiente para molhar os pés. eu, que a seguia de longe, rapidamente sentei-me ao seu lado - Sabe, Sesshoumaru, faz muito tempo que eu não me divirto tanto assim.

permaneci calado. Onde ela queria chegar?

- Sabe, seria bom fazer isso novamente. Relaxar, esquecer de tudo, do Naraku, da Shikon no Tama... Eu gosto de estar com você Sesshoumaru.

ficamos alguns instantes em um silencio, um pouco desconfortável.

- Eu... Eu também gosto de estar com você.

Cruzei minhas pernas, desconfortável por ter dito tais palavras. Já ela parecia ter ficado ainda mais animada, seu rosto corado possivelmente por causa de minha reação. Senti algo quente em minha mão, e, sem mesmo desviar os olhos do horizonte, notei que ela havia fechado os olhos enquanto apertava fracamente minha mão.

Novamente, ela conseguiu por outro sorriso em minha face, como ela já o fizera mais vezes neste mesmo dia. E percebi que era bom estar em sua companhia.

Que ela era realmente diferente dos outros humanos.

Ela era especial.


	4. Chapter 4

**oiee como vcs tao?**

**chapter 4 on!**

**espero que gostem!**

**Chapter 4 - Mudando**

Havia amanhecido, e Kagome acordou nervosa, sem saber o que esperar para este dia. Talvez Sesshoumaru decidisse ir embora, voltar para sua era, e tal pensamento a assustou. Ela não queria que ele fosse embora, achava divertida a presença dele, passar o dia com ele, conversar com ele. Sabia que, quando voltassem, não iriam mais ter conversas como aquela, nem momentos em que ele não estivesse tentando matar Inuyasha.

Mas ele pudesse querer ficar. Claro, talvez ele também tenha gostado de sua companhia, e queria passar mais tempo com ela! Mas por que tal hipótese parecia tão distante, a possibilidade parecia tão remota?

Espreguiçou-se, levantou da cama e seguiu para o banho.

Pelo menos sabia que seria um longo dia.

**(voltando para Sesshy's POV!)**

Não dormi a noite. Ajeitei-me mais confortavelmente no galho da árvore onde havia pernoitado. Estranho, mas aquela planta passava uma energia espiritual característica de uma sacerdotisa, mesmo que ainda fraca e mascarada pelos cheiros variados da cidade.

Senti o seu cheiro antes da garota se aproximar. Ela vinha lentamente, com o olhar perdido, olhando em volta como se procurasse por algo. Fui revestido pela esperança de que talvez estivesse procurando por mim, mas não que isso me importasse. Ou importa?

Balancei a cabeça, livrando-me de tais pensamentos, e pulei do galho. A jovem já estava bem perto da árvore, e quando apareci a sua frente, sua face mudou de perdida, para assustada, para alivio e depois felicidade. Sorriu, abertamente, e deu um passo para frente, como se fosse me dar um abraço, mas logo depois recuou, corando. Ansiei, por alguns segundos, por aquelas mãos enlaçadas em minha nuca, e as minhas emaranhadas em suas madeixas negras, pressionando sua pequena forma contra meu peito.

Desviei o olhar do dela, virando-me. Pisquei algumas vezes, esperando que ela quebrasse o silencio.

- Bom dia Sesshoumaru-sama – disse, animada – E-eu quero te perguntar uma coisa. Você por acaso vai... er... você sabe... você vai voltar...

Quando entendi o que ela estava perguntando, virei-me novamente, mantendo seu olhar fixo ao meu.

- Quer que eu vá embora?

Ela picou algumas vezes, processando a pergunta. Quando ela finalmente pareceu compreender a pergunta, corou e abaixou o olhar. Suas bochechas avermelhadas denunciavam sua resposta, mas eu queria ouvi-la proferindo tais palavras. Esperei que ela o fizesse, pressionando-a com meu olhar **(OLHAR MORTAL DO SESSHY )**

- E-eu... Não, Sesshoumaru, eu não quero que vá embora – disse, fechando os olhos para se concentrar - Mas se quiser ir você pode, eu não vou te impedir. Ou você pode ficar, você que sabe, e... – Ela falava tão rápido que achei melhor interrompe-la.

- Onde nós vamos hoje?

Ela me olhou, atônita, surpresa. Ficou um tempo me encarando, pensando no que disse, e depois deu um leve aceno de cabeça, voltando a sorrir. Acenou levemente com a cabeça, virando as costas e voltando a caminhar em direção a escadaria. Ainda de costas, levantou os braços, animada.

- Nós vamos ao Shopping!

Saltei até ela, alcançando-a rapidamente.

- O que exatamente é um shopping?

Ela sorriu ao virar e me ver atrás dela. Rapidamente, se pôs ao meu lado e enlaçou o braço ao meu.

- Você vai ver.

Soltei meu braço do dela e novamente a peguei no colo.

- Vamos? – perguntei, antes de saltar para fora do templo.

As pessoas pareciam formigas. Todas elas andavam perdidas, a maioria com sacolas, as risadas ecoavam pelo lugar, e as lojas estavam apinhadas de gente. A jovem me puxava alegremente pelos corredores, já sabendo seu destino.

- Onde vamos?

Ela parou, olhou para os lados, e voltou a andar, desta vez mudando o rumo, até parar em frente a uma loja, com vitrines com o que ela me disse ser manequins masculinos vestidos com roupas modernas.

- Está na hora de você comprar umas roupas novas, para não usar estas da era feudal. Enquanto você estiver aqui, você não pode se vestir assim.

Entramos na loja, e logo uma garota, com cerca de vinte anos, com cabelos encaracolados longos e olhos verdes, que abriu um sorriso enorme, mas não tão bonito ou sincero quanto o de minha acompanhante.

A garota falou várias coisas para a atendente, vasculhou por entre as várias roupas, e me deu algumas para experimentar. Quanto mais eu mudava minhas roupas, mais a atendente me olhava, ou melhor, me comia com os olhos. Às vezes até mesmo tentava me tocar, mas era seriamente impedida por meu olhar e pela outra garota.

Saímos da loja, e estava vestido com uma calça jeans e blusa bege. Não havia comprado muitas outras coisas, apenas mais duas blusas e outra calça. Ainda não havia entendido do por que de deixar a menina trocar minhas roupas, me levar para tomar sorvete ou qualquer outra coisa, mas negar qualquer coisa aquele sorriso parecia impossível. E ela estava tentando ser gentil, por mais que eu não me importasse com a gentileza dos outros, essa menina era estranhamente pura. E eu queria deixa-la feliz.

**enquanto isso, com nosso querido hanyou...**

- Kagome! - gritava, desesperado - Kagome, onde você se meteu? - sua raiva aos poucos virava impaciência.

Andava em círculos em frente a enorme escadaria do templo em que Kagome morava, e onde seu cheiro terminava. Estava com seu meio-irmão, mas não sentia cheiro de sangue em lugar algum. O que ele poderia querer com ela?

- Inuyasha! - ouviu uma voz esganiçada e infantil atrás de si, virando-se e olhando para o irmão da jovem, Souta - O que você está fazendo aqui? A Kagome não está com o outro homem-cachorro?

um rosnado subiu por sua garganta.

- Você sabe para onde eles foram?

- A mana disse que eles iam ao shopping.

- E onde é esse lugar? - perguntou, cheio de esperanças, enquanto ouvia atentamente ao que o garoto falava - Eu vou te salvar Kagome! - gritou, e logo após saiu pulando pelos telhados do prédio.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000**

**COMO VCS ESTÃO GALERINHA? **

**gostaram? se sim, mandem reviews!**

eu estou postando o mais rápido que eu consigo, então não me matem! hahahahaha

se tiverem ideias, me mandem!

_Reviews:_

**_KaahTaisho:_** awn, brigada!*-*

_**neherenia:**_ Caramba, que legal! brigada por ler a fic, e gostar tanto assim *-* eu tenho fans, que legal! u_u


	5. Chapter 5

**OHAYOU MINNA-SAN!**

**Antes q voces me matem, eu não tive tempo pra continuar a fic *-***

**To na semana de provas e não deu pra continuar... gomenasai!**

**Essa capitulo vai ser um pouco mais curto, mas, em compensação, eu vou começar uma fic inu/kag! Não se preocupem, eu gosto muito dessa fic pra deixar ela de lado! **

**Bom, gente, eu queria agradecer pelas reviews, vcs tem sido muito gentis! Desculpa por não responder todas, mas isso foi realmente muito gentil da parte de voces! MUITO, MUITO, MUITO OBRIGADAAAA!**

**Ah, e eu tava olhando o traffic e vcs realmente leem minha fic! Que bacana, galera!**

**Sem mais delongas::::::::::::: VAMOS A FIC!**

**Ja ne!**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 5 – O Encontro**

Kagome me puxou para um lugar escuro **(Au: Safadeeenha *-* Kag: deixa a fic em paz! Au:Etcha, foi mal, parei) **com várias cadeiras enfileiradas, dispostas em frente a uma grande tela branca, onde a jovem me explicou ser onde eram reproduzidas eram reproduzidos os tais "filmes". Sentamos na ultima fileira, ao centro da sala, que estava quase vazia, a não ser por alguns jovens casais que não se inibiam a ter demonstrações de carinho em publico.

O cheiro de hormônio me dava nojo. A vontade de matar todos eles era grande, até que pensei em como seria fazer aquelas coisas com Kagome. Imaginei seus lábios, que aparentavam ser tão macios, tão quentes, grudados aos meus, minhas mão percorrendo duas costas, enlaçando sua cintura fina...

Fui tirado de meus pensamentos pela voz da garota, um tanto aflita, quase como apreensiva. Disse-me, voltando com seu sorriso infantil, que o filme começaria. Voltou suas grandes orbes para a tela, enquanto o filme começava.

Após alguns minutos, entendi o porque dela estar tão ansiosa; o tal filme, "O Chamado" , tentava, inutilmente, ser assustador, mostrando cenas ridiculas que eu achava impossível assustar alguém. Mas, para contrariar minha lógica, por diversas vezes a jovem soltava gritos abafados, ou dava pequenos pulos na cadeira, assustada. Não chegava a me incomodar, na verdade aguçava ainda mais a curiosidade e, consequentemente, a atração que sentia por aquela garota.

Até que, por uma cena que pareceu ser ainda mais assustadora para a jovem, ela gritou, realmente alto, e no meio de seu medo, agarrou meu braço, enroscando seus dedos em minhas roupas. Ficou alguns segundos nesta posição, até que ela elevou um pouco a cabeça, revelando-me seus olhos, envergonhados e o inicio de suas bochechas coradas.

Assim que seus olhos se fixaram a mim, voltou a se esconder em meu braço, e até mesmo com a roupa entre nós eu pude sentir a sua pele esquentar.

Não consegui impedir que um leve sorriso surgisse por meus lábios, principalmente quando eu envolvi seus ombros com meu braço, puxando-a mais para perto. Novamente, ergueu os olhos, mas desta vez surpresa, depois confusa. Ignorei o conflito emocional que ela estava passando no momento, e virei meu corpo para frente, negando todos os meus instintos, que me mandavam beijá-la naquele exato momento.

Senti quando ela se virou, ajustando-se a nova posição, e recostou confortavelmente sua cabeça sobre meu ombro. E assim, com os corpos colados, terminamos de ver o filme. E, mesmo quando o filme acabou, continuamos na mesma posição. Por mais que ela estivesse esperando que eu dissesse qualquer coisa, quebrasse o silêncio, parecia impossível para mim. Tudo que eu queria era continuar na mesma posição e ela ao entender isso apenas se mexeu um pouco e fechou os olhos.

E ficamos assim até que ouvimos um ruído alto, seguido por alguns gritos, e um cheiro horrível invadiu meus pulmões.

Levantei, num salto, puxando a garota. Com uma grande explosão, um lugar que antes era a tela havia explodido, dando lugar a u monte de fumaça. Na hora em que o caos começou, abracei o corpo de Kagome, recebendo o impacto dos escombros no lugar dela. Assim que terminou, empurrei-a para longe de mim, fazendo-a cair alguns metros longe de mim, e foi a última coisa que fiz antes de sentir um punho pressionando minha bochecha.

- SESSHOUMARU! – gritou aquele hanyou maldito, aparecendo por entre a fumaça branca – O que você fez com a Kagome?

- I-Inuyasha – sussurrou Kagome – Eu estou bem, ele não fez nada comigo – murmurou.

- Como assim, Kagome? Como pode proteger esse maldito? O que você acha que está fazendo o protegendo?

Minha paciencia se esgotou, e não o deixaria sair impune aquele soco. Devolvi a agressão, m pouco mais forte, e repetidas vezes. Ele tentava, inutilmente, desviar dos socos, ou devolve-los, mas todas suas tentativas eram inúteis. Voltei a me controlar apenas ao ouvir a voz de Kagome, me chamando, como uma suplica para que eu parasse. Chutei-o no abdômen, o afastando de mim, e voltei para perto da garota. Ajudei-a à levantar e, antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa, ela já havia se desvencilhado de mim e se dirigido ao meu meio-irmão.

Senti a raiva e o ciúmes me corroendo por dentro, mas todos esses sentimentos sumiram com suas palavras.

-Inuyasha, vá embora. Não há nada para você aqui.

- Co-como assim, Kagome, eu... – ela o interrompeu.

- Chega. Eu estou bem com o Sesshoumaru aqui. Eu preciso dar um tempo, Inuyasha, de tudo, e o Sesshoumaru tem sido uma ótima companhia. Agora, volte.

Ele me fuzilou com os olhos.

- Eu vou, Kagome – disse, após alguns segundos. Provavelmente entendera que não havia como ganhar de mim – Mas eu vou voltar. E você – disse, virando para mim – Se deixar algo acontecer com ela, eu te mato!

E, com essas palavras, ele foi embora. Deixando-nos sozinhos, os olhos tristes novamente fixados em mim.

- E agora Sesshoumaru?

Aproximei-me dele, e, como já estava acostumado a fazer, voltei a pegá-la no colo.

- Agora, Kagome, nós voltamos para casa.

Ela se aconchegou ainda mais nos meus braços e, rapidamente, transformei-me em minha forma youkai e levei-a para fora. Logo estávamos em sua casa, mais precisamente em seu quarto, e eu a depositava, levemente em sua cama. Assim que me virei para voltar para um dos galhos daquela arvore sagrada, senti uma mão me impedindo. Kagome segurava meu antebraço, seu olhar não era mais triste, mas sim cansado. Ela sorriu fracamente, e sua voz saiu quase como um sussurro.

- Fica comigo – pediu ela.

E, sem hesitar, deitei-me a seu lado, envolvendo sua cintura em um abraço apetado. E não pretendia soltar.


	6. Chapter 6

**Onegai não me matem!**

**gomen gomen gomen, mas eu tava em época de prova e tive que estudar ~escola é uma grande droga**

**Entããããão, pra compensar, eu to postando o capítulo mais engraçado que eu já escrevi *-* eu gostei muuuuuuuitooooo d escrever ele!**

**boooooooommm, até mais**

**Ja Ne!**

Fui acordado por Kagome, que sacudia levemente meu braço. Vi seu sorriso carinhoso direcionado para mim, assim como seu olhar afetuoso. Seu cabelo um pouco balançado, seus olhos avermelhados, assim como seu nariz, provavelmente por também ter acabado de acordar. Seu rosto a poucos centímetros do meu tornava seus lábios extremamente convidativos, e tive que me controlar para não puxá-la num beijo naquele exato momento.

- Sesshoumaru, vamos, levante – disse, com sua voz suave e reconfortante – Acho melhor voltarmos, preciso falar com Sango e Miroku. Também estou com sauade de Shippou, e tenho certeza que quer ver como Rin está.

Lembrei-me da criança humana, que havia sido tão gentil comigo, cuja presença era calmante para mim. Havia deixado-a com Jaken e Haru-run, portanto não temia por sua segurança. A única coisa que desejava era continuar ali, com a garota, que se tornou uma tão agradável companhia.

A garota continuava com a cabeça apoiada em um dos braços, deitada de lado á minha direita, olhando-me fixamente. Concordei levemente com um aceno de cabeça, e levantei a cama, mas não antes de dar um terno beijo em seus cabelos sedosos, deixando-a corada e com os olhos arregalados. E, gostando da situação em que a deixei, segurei sua mão e levei-a meus lábios. Sorri ao ve-la anda mais vermelha, e voltei-me para a janela.

Fiquei esperando-a por cerca de uma hora ao lado do poço, e quando chegou, apenas sorriu. Segurei-a em meu colo, passando meu braço por suas coxas e pulei.

O

Assim que a jovem foi avistada pelo filhote de raposa e a exterminadora, foi arrancada de meus braços por seus gritos, que fizeram-na pular de meu abraço. Vi-a sendo arrastada para longe de mim, e percebi que demoraria até ter novamente um tempo sozinho com ela. Então, resolvi procurar meus companheiros de viagem.

O

**Kagome POV**

Sango fez várias perguntas sobre o que tinha acontecido, e o que eu fazia em uma posição tão comprometedora com Sesshoumaru. A única coisa que eu conseguia fazer era dar respostas evasivas ou desconversar, mas hora nenhuma meu rosto deixou de ficar quente. Shippou parecia animado, perguntado se o taiyoukai começaria a viajar conosco. Já Miroku parecia ser o único a entender minha situação, e sorria constantemente,

Assim que tive a primeira brecha, saí de perto deles, precisando de um tempo para pensar, ou até mesmo conversar com Sesshoumaru. Não havia o visto desde que Sango e Shippou me puxaram para longe dele, e, de repente, fiquei com medo de ele ter ido embora.

Corri até a clareira onde ficava o poço come-ossos, esperando encontrá-lo lá. Quando não o vi, me desesperei.

E, para encontra-lo, corri para dentro da floresta.

O

**Sesshy POV**

Não demorei a encontra-los. Como sempre, Rin me recebeu com seu sorriso infantil e suas cantigas humanas, logo após saindo para colher flores, na companhia de Haru-run.

Jaken, no entanto, havia notado que eu estava diferente. Estava mais avoado, não prestava mais tanta atenção nas coisas que aconteciam a minha volta. A única coisa que ocupava minha cabeça era aquela miko jovem, Kagome.

O pequeno youkai verde se aproximou, sentando-se a minha frente. Eu, que estava com a coluna apoiado em uma arvore, limitei-me a olha-lo.

- Sssssesssshoumaru-sssama, o que há? Está estranho desde que voltou.

Olhei-o de soslaio, esperando que apenas desistisse, mas uma ideia percorreu minha cabeça. Jaken, por algum motivo, parecia se entender com Rin, e consequentemente saberia como lidar com outras humanas.

- Jaken. – chamei-o – Do que humanas gostam?

O

**Kagome POV**

Antes que eu me desse conta, já havia me perdido na floresta, sem fazer a menor ideia de como voltar, e andava, inutilmente, tentando procurar uma maneira de voltar para o vilarejo da senhora Kaede.

Então, antes que pudesse ao menos me achar, ouvi uma voz estridente, afeminada, e minha visão foi ofuscada por um kimono extravagante. Senti minhas pernas bambearem, meus olhos se arregalarem, e lamentei não ter trazido meu arco e flecha.

- Ja-Jakotsu?

- AAAAh, olha, se não é a humana que acompanha o meu inuziiiinho!

- Vo-você está aqui para me matar? Naraku te mandou aqui?

- Ai, não, eu não vou te matar. Estou de férias!

- Férias? – perguntei, incrédula.

- É querida, eu tenho que descansar a minha beleza, e o Ban e o Narakinho não deixam, eu tive que sair pra... – parei de prestar a atenção nele, minha cabeça voltando para o Sesshoumaru, e o medo de perde-lo voltou com força total – O que foi Kagomezinha?

- E-eu... eu não sei Jakotsu, eu não entendo o que está acontecendo comigo!

- Oh, Kah-chan, me conte seus problemas! Faz tanto tempo que eu não tenho uma conversa de mulheres!

- Você... – olhei-o desconfiada – tem certeza?

- Claro! Estamos entre amigas!

E, então, contei tudo sobre os últimos dias. Tudo sobre Sesshoumaru.

O

- Sssssesssshoumaru-sssama? – disse ele, com sobrancelhas franzidas.

Voltei meu olhar para ele, com um olhar ameaçador, enquanto esperava uma resposta.

- E-eu... Fêmeas? Eu acredito que elas gostem de romance Sssssesssshoumaru-sssama. Gostam quando... – olhou para cima, pensando – Quando recebem flores, sim, muitas flores. Querem romances duradouros e não passageiros, e gostam quando o homem vai com calma. Desejam ter certeza que seus sentimentos sejam correspondidos.

- Calma?

- Sim. Você deve controlar seus extintos youkais de agarrá-la, ela pode te achar desesperado **( Aut: ou pedófilo ¬¬')** . Você não pode revelar seus sentimentos até o momento certo, deve agradá-la e, principalmente, deve protegê-la.

Levantei-me, decidido. Sem falar mais nada, virei as costas, andando de volta para onde havia deixado a minha miko.

O

**Sesshy POV**

- AAAAAAAAA! Quer dizer que você e Lord Sesshoumaru, o lindo, maravilhoso, perfeito **( Aut: Friboi J)** Está apaixonado por você!?

- Eu não diria isso – disse, encabulada.

- Mas você está!

- Eu... – ele(a) interrompeu-me levantando o dedo indicador.

- Querida, você deve agarra-lo! Mostra pra todas as outras que ele tem dona!

- Mas ele pode conseguir tantas melhores que eu... não acha que ele pode simplesmente achar alguém melhor que eu?

- Querida, mate qualquer vadia que tentar dar em cima do seu homem! Voce tem que mostrar o seu amor, querida. Agare-o antes que alguém o faça!

- Eu acho que você está certo. É... eu vou fazer isso! – disse, dando um pulo de felicidade e socando o ar – Ele é o meu homem!

- Isso querida!

Pulei em cima dele, abraçando-o

- Obrigada, Obrigada, obrigada!

- Tudo bem, querida, agora vamos, vou te levar pra casa! Depois, quero que você me conte tudo, Kah-chan!

- Tenha certeza que eu vou fazer isso Jak!


End file.
